Red Racer Fuerza Salvaje
by Gabi C
Summary: Craig se cansó de que el niño nuevo lo siguiera a todos lados, por lo que decidió que era hora de terminar las cosas con él. Por más gay que sonara. Leve Creek.


**AN:** Y como al parecer este es el mes de cumpleaños por aquí, FELIZ CUMPLE SWEEK-LAWLIET! (gabi solo se atrasó dos días ok). Ahora vayan a decírselo! :'D

* * *

Si había una palabra que Craig usaría para describir a Tweek era _pegadizo_. Espera ¿o era pegajoso? No estaba seguro del todo, era una nueva palabra que habían aprendido ayer y Cartman había interrumpido a la profesora antes de que lo pudiera terminar de explicar.

Todo empezó un par de semanas atrás, cuando Craig caminaba emocionado hacia su casa para ver el desenlace del nuevo capitulo de Red Racer donde Red salvaría a su _amiga_ Pixie –porque no eran nada más maldición, Red no pierde tiempo con niñas- de las malvadas manos del Maestro Org _y_ justo a tiempo para terminar la carrera mundial. Sí, sería un capitulo emocionante y por nada _nada_ **nada** del mundo Craig se lo podía perder.

Ya estaba por llegar, es más, podía ver el jardín de su mamá lleno de árboles. Solo faltaba doblar la esquina. Aceleró el paso, tan entusiasmado que por poco y no se da cuenta del niño llorando junto al poste de luz. Era de su edad aproximadamente y de su mismo tamaño, pero su cabello rubio eléctrico lo hacia unos centímetros más alto. No podía ver su cara ya que no dejaba de tallar sus ojos con sus manos, tratando de parar las lagrimas pero sin conseguirlo. Vestía una simple camisa verde mal abotonada, una bufanda marrón a juego con sus botines y un jean. ¿Es que no tenía frío? ¡si en cualquier momento empezaba a nevar! El mismo Craig tenía como 3 capas diferentes de ropa, guantes y chullo. _Da igual_, pensó Craig, _no tengo tiempo para esto. Si sigo aquí me perderé la canción del inicio. _

Pero tampoco se podía ir sin preguntarle al otro niño si es que se encontraba bien. Era lo que su mamá siempre le decía, "tienes que ser amable con otros, cariño" o algo por el estilo. Suspirando miró al rubio de arriba abajo, tratando de buscar la razón de su llanto. Ahí a sus pies se encontraba un termos abierto, al parecer se había caído y lo que parecía café o Coca Cola se había derramado sobre la nieve. _Oh por el amor de dios, es solo una estúpida bebida. ¿Acaso Red lloró cuando perdió el campeonato nacional de carreras? ¡Claro que no! Aunque tenía muchas razones para hacerlo._

Recordando que su show favorito empezaría en cualquier momento Craig recogió el termos apurado, lo cerró con fuerza y lo empujó contra el pecho del rubio. Al parecer el niño no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento, pues saltó en su lugar y gritó asustado; sin embargo había cogido su botella y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Craig.

"No llores, ten esto y ve a casa antes de que te resfríes." Sin decir una palabra más le mostró el dedo medio y corrió hacia su casa. Llegó justo cuando la introducción terminaba, lo que lo molesto un poco, pero lo olvido rápidamente al ver su personaje favorito en pantalla. Para cuando el capitulo terminó Craig ya había olvidado al niño rubio llorando en la esquina.

* * *

Y era así como Craig regresaba a su situación actual. Con Tweek pegándose a él como chicle y siguiéndolo como si fuera su sombra a todos lados. Incluso lo seguía al baño, cielos. Resultaba que el rubio al que Craig creyó nunca volvería a ver era el niño nuevo en la escuela, un adicto a la cafeína –lo que explicaba el termos- y un acosador. Yep, Tweek había tomado el acto de generosidad de Craig de la manera equivocada y ahora no dejaba al pelinegro en paz ni un segundo, siguiéndolo como si fuera un cachorrito. Al principio a Craig no le importaba, en serio, pero los demás empezaron a notar que el rubio iba con él a todos lados y las preguntabas no dejaban de llegar. ¿Eres amigo del nuevo? ¡Pero si es raro! ¿Es tu enamorado? Craig y el nuevo se a-m-a-n. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Esa y muchas otras preguntas tenía que aguantar a diario. Y no era que Tweek le molestara, en verdad que no, a parte de sus ruidos extraños a las justas si hablaba. De hecho la única vez que le había dicho algo fue el primer día, diciendo que se llamaba Tweek y nada más.

Por lo que Craig había concluido que era la amistad perfecta. Craig odiaba hablar y Tweek no llenaba el silencio con conversaciones aburridas. Pero eso fue el inicio, ahora las cosas eran diferente, _ahora_ no había una persona en todo su grado que no lo cuestionara sobre su amistad con el pequeño rubio, y siendo sinceros Craig estaba enfermo de todo eso.

De esa forma y sin pensarlo dos veces Craig decidió que había llegado el momento de terminar las cosas con Tweek –por más gay que sonara- y que cada uno vaya por su lado o una cosa así.

Ese día camino decidido hacia el paradero del autobús, sabiendo que Tweek lo estaría esperando como todos los días. En su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez lo que diría, algo cursi como lo hacían los actores en las novelas que tanto le gustaban a su hermana. "No eres tú, soy yo" "Tenemos diferentes gustos" "Es lo mejor para ambos." Sí, Craig tenía muchas opciones para escoger, pero al ver al pequeño rubio apoyado contra el signo del bus escolar, temblando como siempre y abrazando su termos, sintió como todas sus opciones salían volando por la ventana. Rayos. Desaceleró el paso y se quedó quieto a un metro de Tweek, mirándolo sin saber que decir. El rubio levantó la mano, listo para saludarlo silenciosamente cuando Craig se adelantó.

"Ya no podemos ser amigos." Sus palabras sonaban seguras, pero al ver como la sonrisa tímida de Tweek desaparecía ya no se sentía tan seguro. "Lo siento." No quiso decir lo ultimo, de hecho se sorprendió al hacerlo, y no estaba seguro si se lo dijo al rubio o a si mismo.

Sin querer ver la expresión confusa de Tweek un segundo más se dio media vuelta para esperar el bus en silencio. Pero el rubio tenía otra idea. Casi con desesperación se colgó de su brazo, jalando la manga de su chaqueta y separando los labios para hablar.

Fue un impulso la verdad. Craig ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía hasta que vio a Tweek en el suelo, mirándolo tristemente y jalando su cabello. El pelinegro quiso decir algo, pedir perdón o tal vez ayudarlo a levantarse pero el bus ya había llegado y Craig subió rápidamente, rogando por que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

No fue hasta que estuvo sentando y el bus ya había avanzado una cuadra cuando se dio cuenta de que Tweek no lo había seguido.

* * *

El plan de Craig no salió exactamente de acuerdo a lo planeado. Ahora ya no era amigo con Tweek, cierto, y sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta, también cierto, pero las preguntas no se habían detenido. Oh no. De hecho todo era _peor_.

¿Ya no eres amigo del nuevo? _Su nombre es Tweek._

¿Dónde esta? _Bueno, no conmigo no te das cuenta tarado_.

¿Qué le hiciste? _Yo no le hice nada._

Aww ¿Craig terminó con su n-o-v-i-o? _No… somos novios._

Pero por más que tratara nadie lo dejaba en paz, y de alguna forma retorcida Craig pensaba que se lo merecía.

* * *

Craig decidió que había tenido el peor día de su corta vida escolar y todo porque el rubio no estaba para hacerle compañía. El pelinegro creía que al llegar a casa todo se arreglaría ya que se serviría un gran vaso de leche chocolatada y vería Red Racer envuelto en su manta favorita, la que tenía estrellitas azules.

Sí, era una gran plan. Pero no contaba con ver a Tweek sentando en el pórtico de su casa, ¡¿qué demonios?!

"Que haces aquí." Tal vez su voz no había cambiando pero Craig se sentía nervioso y algo molesto ¿Es que el rubio no entendía el concepto de no-amigos? "Ya te dije que no somos amigos."

Tweek había dado un salto al escuchar su voz, parándose en el acto y jugueteando con su camisa. Parecía decidido a decir lo que sea que quería decir hasta que Craig dijo esas ultimas palabras, entonces su expresión cambió. Ya no estaba nervioso, ni resuelto, ni ninguno de sus sinónimos. Oh no. Tweek tenía la expresión que decía "sangre correrá en esta casa."

"¡_GAH_ DEJA DE DECIR ESO! Solo porque lo digas no cambiara nada, no entiendo como puedes ser tan egoísta. Pensé que eras diferente y no te dejabas llevar por otros ¡Ese era el Craig que me gustaba y del que era amigo! _Ngh_ pues bien si eso es lo que quieres mejor me voy." Y aunque acabara de decir que se iba Tweek no se movió, seguía con sus puños cerrados y sus dientes descubiertos. Esperaba que Craig dijera algo.

"… No trajiste tu termos."

"¡_ACK_!" Definitivamente no era la respuesta que Tweek esperaba y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, empujó a Craig.

_Fue un impulso la verdad._

No contento con eso el rubio empezó a golpear su pecho y todo aquello que pudiera alcanzar, gritando sobre el mal amigo que el pelinegro era y lo mucho que no pensaba en otros. Craig no se movió un milímetro, esperando a que Tweek terminara y porque, siendo sinceros, le daba algo de miedo.

Tras unos segundos el rubio se detuvo, su respiración agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina. Lentamente recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Craig, viendo como un raspón se formaba en su mejilla.

"OH DIOS MIO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO."

Craig no entendía que pasaba, ¿no se supone que era él el que debía disculparse? ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? Tal vez ya era seguro decir algo, pero Tweek lo estaba tomando de los hombros y sus ojos se habían suavizado, mirándolo con algo de pena. Quería hablar, en serio que sí, pero el rubio se acercaba más y más hasta quedar a la altura de su mejilla, podía sentir su tibio aliento contra su cara y como apretaba sus hombros nerviosamente. Sin pensarlo dejó de respirar al mismo instante que Tweek apretó sus labios contra el raspón.

Fue una sensación incomoda, su mejilla ardía después de todo, pero al mismo tiempo fue como si Tweek le acabara de dar la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Se sintió algo mareado pero no le importaba, podía soportar todo eso con tal de que Tweek lo siguiera besando.

"Mi mamá s-siempre besa mis heridas."

Craig llevó sus dedos a su cara, rozando la herida y asintiendo lentamente. Bueno, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho eso ni empujado. Si me perdonas aún podemos ver Red Racer juntos."

Tweek le mostró esa sonrisa tímida que tanto le gustaba y Craig tomó eso como un sí. Cogió su mano con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia su habitación.

No importaba lo que otros dijeran, Tweek era su amigo y le gustaba tenerlo junto a él.

* * *

**AN:** Siempre pensé que Red Racer era algo como una mezcla Meteoro y los Power Rangers jajaja (y sí, acabo de cambiar Trixie por Pixie, demándeme si quieren). En especial Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje que era mi favorito ¿de acuerdo? Amaba ese programa y aún lo amo.


End file.
